


Innocent Play

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hanatamago Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Sealand is betrayed by someone he thought he could trust





	

60\. ➝ “Every time we fix things something else ends up breaking.”

Peter wore a forlorn face, staring down at the ground. He couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t believe that she had went and did this to him again. 

“Do you know how much this is breaking my heart?” 

The boy could have cried, in fact, he almost was. He stared at the shatters of the vase, a metaphor for his own heart. He hated being angry with her. But the blonde sometimes wondered if she did this to hurt him, like some sort of revenge, but for what? What had he ever done to make her treat him like this?

“I don’t understand, why do you do this?” He asked her, falling to his knees at the broken vase. He knew he wasn’t supposed to pick it up, Tino always said that adults should clean up sharp pieces. He would have to go find Tino soon, and ask him to clean it up. But he wanted to understand, why she did this. 

“Quit smiling at me.” Peter begged, closing his eyes. “You know I’m going to get in trouble, do you do this on purpose?” He asked, meeting dark brown eyes. 

“”You don’t think about anyone but yourself!” Peter yelled, wiping his eyes. The boy had began crying now, while she danced around, uncaring of his feelings. 

At the sound of Peter’s tears, Tino had came rushing into the room. He wasn’t very observant, especially when it came to loud noises, but the mere whimper from one of his boys and he was on the scene. 

“Peter? What’s wrong?” He asked, before looking at the display before him. Peter, on his knees crying in front of a broken vase, and Hanatamago chasing her tail around it. The young boy looked back at his surrogate parent.

“I’m sorry.” He said, feeling guilty. He knew he would only further enforce his guilt by apologizing, but he couldn’t help it. 

“What happened? Are you cut?” Tino rushed over, looking Peter over, before trying to shoo Hana off, not wanting her to step on the glass. 

“Hana knocked the vase down and tried to blame me!” Peter cried, hugging Too tightly. The Finnish man furrowed his brows, trying to figure out how a dog could blame Peter for anything, but decided to just try and go along with it. It was clear that Hanatamago had done it, the stand had muddy prints on it from a tiny pup. In fact, Tino was none too happy about her running around with muddy feet, but again, decided it was best to just ignore it for a moment and try and comfort his crying boy. 

“It’s okay Peter, I believe you.” Tino said, grazing his lips over the boy’s head, before smiling down at him with warm eyes. “I’ll clean this up, and make sure to give Hana a stern talking too. This behavior shall not be tolerated.” Tino assured. 

“Don’t be too harsh, Dad!” Peter explained, his blue eyes wide with concern for his little friend. “I’m sure she didn’t mean it! I bet she was just scared!” He defended, no longer blaming her for her earlier betrayal, and only hoping to save her from a swift and harsh punishment. 

Tino had to suppress a smile, not wanting Peter to realize that he was being a bit condescending. “All right, I’ll make sure to be very open minded.” The man assured the boy, who hugged him in response. 

“Thank you, Dad!” He said happily, before pulling back. “Do you want me to help clean it up?” He offered, but Tino shook his head. 

“No, why don’t you go and give Hana a bath?” He asked, to which the boy beamed. 

“Yeah!” He exclaimed, before lifting up the muddy pup, who licked his face. Tino chuckled to himself, before going off to find a broom.


End file.
